


Not In A Million Years

by Fernedakki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernedakki/pseuds/Fernedakki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't happen quite often...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In A Million Years

1.

It didn't happen quite often. Okay, it might happen once in two weeks, at least, that Daniel thought a girl or boy he saw in this club was so hot and sexy that he would like to bone them for a night or two. It didn't happen quite often though that Daniel didn't get what he wanted, provided that he's handsome, smart, and knew how to cajole them into getting into his bed and being laid.

But everything always had an exception.

"Would you like some more beer?" Daniel whispered in a blond boy's ear. He just met him tonight; he told Daniel his name was Fernando. He's gorgeous, hot, and sexy, fell into every point Daniel had in his check list for someone he would shag. But it's already 2 a.m. and the boy didn't seem to be drunk yet. That made him restless.

Because he's so horny now.

"Nah. No." Fernando smiled and ogled him yet Daniel knew he's in full consciousness.

"Don't you like to go upstairs with me?" He knew places in this club, he's one of the shareowners himself. His hands clutched the boy's waist, betraying how much he wanted him right now.

"I'm not that drunk yet." Fernando sipped his beer and smiled coquettishly. Somehow that made Daniel's erection harden. The Dane swallowed hard, his arms still clung tight to the blonde's waist.

"Nando, it's already 2 a.m., let's go." One of Fernando's friends appeared out of the crowd. Daniel was suddenly annoyed. No, your Nando can't just leave yet!

Where is my hot fuck for tonight?

"I’ve gotta go." Fernando locked gaze with the Dane's, his eyes were like two ponds of sugar. Daniel bit down his lower lip. Goddamnit, this kind of situation had never happened to him!

How could this boy turn him down? He's this hot, come on!

"Why don't you stay here overnight? I have a room upstairs." Daniel begged with his last attempt. Fernando pouted.

"Cannot, I have to work early morning tomorrow," his voice sounded too seductive than it should be, or maybe it's only Daniel's state of mind.

"I can give you a ride tomorrow morning," Daniel offered desperately. Fernando's eyes flashed, isn't that amusement in there? The blond boy snickered.

"No."

Okay then, I'm just wasting my time. Daniel released his grip on the Spaniard's waist. He'd never done this but he doubted how bad it could be if he's gonna do it for the first time. "Can I have your number?" Daniel asked dryly.

Fernando snickered. "I live in this neighborhood and hang out here quite often, no need to." He looked so shy as he murmured the next sentence, his cheeks even flushed a bit, too, "If we share the same destiny, we'll definitely meet again."

  
2.

It had been two weeks and Daniel had already forgotten about Fernando.

He's sitting with friends: Martin, Jamie, Raul, Christian and Sotirios, and also a girl named Flora or Fiona or something which he couldn't really grasp. But who cares? He would shag her tonight and they wouldn't have to see each other again anyway.

That was when a familiar figure with a cluster of blond hair came into view.

What's his name? Nando? Oh yeah right, Fernando. He's with his same bunch of friends: all Spaniards, Daniel guessed. Suddenly he felt like the blond boy on the dance floor was by miles more appealing than Florence, or whomever, in his arm.

"Dude," he nudged Martin who's busily chatting with a chick in his own arm, too.

"What?" Martin looked annoyed but turning around anyway.

"See that boy on the floor?" He gestured to Fernando who had a bottle of beer in hand and was chatting merrily with his friends not far away. "What do you think?"

"Cute. Hot. Will look even better when naked," was Martin's blatant answer. "Oh my, that ass is so fine."

"Right?" Daniel chuckled tipsily. "He's mine. I'll get him boned by tonight," he announced and stood up, making his way to the floor leaving that girl, Felicia, sitting there dumbstruck and abandoned. Daniel reached Fernando, leaned closer and whispered in the boy's ear from behind, "Hello, gorgeous. Destiny brings us together again."

The Spaniard stiffened up and turned around. Recognizing the guy standing in front of him, the boy smiled. "Hi," he paused, raking his brain for the guy's name. Daniel laughed.

"I'm Daniel. Come on, bonito, I can remember your name, how couldn't you remember mine?"

Fernando tried to suppress a smile. "My name is neither 'Gorgeous' nor 'Bonito'," he defied. Daniel grinned back.

"I know, Fernando."

"Okay." The Spaniard giggled then turned back to his friends and heeded Daniel no more.

Daniel smirked and stepped closer to the blonde's back. Putting his arms around the boy's waist, he tugged him closer until their bodies pressed against one another’s. Fernando didn't flinch, though, yet he dodged when Daniel inclined to kiss him on the cheek so the tip of the Dane's nose simply brushed his freckly skin.

"Don't you drink?" The Spaniard asked, tried to avert Daniel's attention from solely molesting him.

"Would you like to go to the bar with me so I can buy a new drink then?" Daniel asked playfully.

"Sure." Fernando smiled, turned and led their way to the bar. Daniel snickered, his hands which still clasped the blond boy's waist made him inevitably trail after Fernando.

He bought a new bottle of beer then dragged the Spaniard to the other side of the dance floor, took him away as far as possible from his friends. They danced together. Fernando didn't seem to mind Daniel's hands on his hips almost all the time yet he still dodged every time Daniel leaned in for a kiss on the lips, the Dane's lips would end up on his cheek or the corner of his mouth, at best. Daniel was a bit irritated by the blonde's playing-hard-to-get attitude but telling himself to be cool and calm.

When he placed his hand on the boy's ass, Fernando instantly snatched it away and, instead, held it with his own hand.

So they held each other's hand. And frankly, it's really not Daniel's style. They looked more emotionally intimate than physically right now and Daniel didn't like it that much. For him, it meant they didn't have any progress at all from that night two weeks ago.

When the clock struck 2 a.m., like some kinds of Cinderella, Fernando said, "I’ve gotta go."

"To my crib?" Daniel smirked, though he kinda knew what Fernando's answer would be. He didn't even let Daniel kiss him on the lips or clench his ass, let alone shagging him.

The blond boy grinned. "In your dreams."

Right, he's wasting time again. It's already 2 a.m., how could he find a substitute for the Spaniard at this minute? Where is Felicity right now?

"We can just go there to have some more drinks and talk. I won't do you any harm." You won't be harmed but you would definitely have loads of fun.

"We can talk tomorrow if you want." Fernando smiled. "It's my day off tomorrow."

"That's a perfect reason to hang out at my crib all night tonight." He lunged forward, thinking about stealing the Spaniard's lips with a kiss again. But Fernando was, as always, faster: he recoiled, their hands still holding.

"Couldn't it be tomorrow?" Fernando pleaded in a sweet voice. "I'm tired."

"My bed is big enough for us two." Daniel still didn't give up.

"My bed is softer and warmer." The blonde snickered.

"Can I go to your room then?" Daniel gave him an alternative at once.

"No." Fernando giggled. "Tomorrow at Prime 112, Ocean Drive, noon. I'll be there." He smiled teasingly, tightened his grip on Daniel's hand enticingly, before letting go, turning around and swiftly disappearing into the crowd.

  
3.

Daniel went.

It didn't happen quite often, it hardly happened at all: maybe it's the first time in five years that Daniel found himself standing in front of an Italian restaurant with a bouquet of red roses in his arm.

He didn't intend to bring it, but there's a flower stall on the corner of the street and he thought Fernando might like it, at least it showed that he's ready to invest in this. The Spaniard might be impressed and finally willing to sleep with him.

Fernando was already there. He tried to suppress a smile while accepting that bouquet of roses.

"I've already booked a table for two, I know you'd come," he said with so much confidence that made Daniel falter. How could he be so certain that Daniel would come? Was he that easy to read? Of course, Fernando wouldn't think that he had already fallen for him, right? He should know that all these chases were only about sex. He's not gonna be in a serious relationship, that's not gonna happen in a million years.

They had lunch and chatted, like Fernando had said yesterday. From their talk, Daniel knew that the Spaniard worked as a salesperson in a Gucci store at Bal Harbour Shops on Miami Beach. Fernando was fun and talkative, and that made Daniel easily laugh along when he told jokes or other funny stories about himself.

They went to the beach which was only two-minute walk from the restaurant after lunch just for a stroll. The sun shined on and it's a warm day. Fernando capered on the lukewarm golden sand. His ridiculous demeanor was so adorable that Daniel couldn't resist slapping his hot ass lovingly. Fernando turned around, pouted and held out his hand to pinch the Dane's nose. Daniel laughed at that counterattack, it was a pure and sincere laughter. He ruffled the Spaniard's hair fondly in return.

Daniel didn't even know he's smiling all the time at the sight of Fernando fooling around in front of him. "Do you like tattoo?" Daniel suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" The blonde turned around. "I wanna have one."

"Really?" Daniel’s surprised. "Would you like it now? I have a tattoo shop. I mean, I'm one of the owners, sharing with my friends. We could go now and I'll do one for you, if you'd like."

"Really?" Fernando looked excited. "Let's do it then!"

So they went to Daniel's tattoo shop. Martin was there, as well as Raul. They didn't ask anything about Fernando, just let him sit down on a couch and let Daniel be the one taking care of him.

"Where do you want it?" The Dane asked.

Fernando thought for a moment. "On my leg." He stretched out his right leg.

"What a weird spot," he murmured but dragging a chair and a stool over there anyway: one for the Spaniard's leg to rest, one for him to sit down.

"The inner side," Fernando indicated, pointing at the inner side of his right leg. Daniel swallowed hard, okay then.

"What design do you want?" He wore gloves, other apparatuses were lying readily in a box beside him.

"I dunno." Fernando smiled. "Anything you want."

"What?" Daniel stopped short. "It's your leg, how the hell could I choose for you?"

"Why not?" Fernando asked challengingly. "You'll be the one who do it, and when it finishes, you'll be the one who sees it, too." He giggled. "I dunno what design suits me most. You're a tattoo artist, couldn't you choose the one you think suits me best for me?"

Daniel pursed his lips. This was not going to be good, he could feel that, but he did as he was asked anyway. He chose a design: a dragon with a long tail and folded wings. He didn’t know why he picked it and also why he thought of it when looking at Fernando. Daniel had to bend down and peer at the blonde’s leg to conveniently paint that pale soft skin with his art. He had to severely resist himself not to lean in a bit closer and nibble along Fernando’s leg up to his thigh and crotch, which was currently so tantalizingly luring him right under his nose.

When he finished, the dragon’s long tail descended to the Spaniard’s ankle like ink trickling down the white surface which was now reddened from being tattooed. “Done,” Daniel declared and sat up. Fernando craned forward, glaring at his own leg.

“What’s that?” He asked unsurely.

“A dragon,” Daniel answered while taking off his gloves, very proud of himself. “A tribal dragon.”

“And why a dragon, exactly?” Fernando laughed. He seemed to like it anyway and that made Daniel smile.

“Because dragon is a fearless and free creature of power and wisdom.” He looked at his own craftsmanship with pride. “I just think it suits you.”

  
4.

Fernando came to his nightclub again. Daniel was sitting in his perpetually VIP couch at the best location of the club, sipping his beer while looking at the Spaniard from the distance. Raul caught his fixed gaze.

“How’s that boy? Yum?” He teased, nudging the Dane in the side.

“Err, I dunno.” Daniel pursed his lips, putting his bottle of beer down.

“What do you mean by you don’t know?” Raul raised up his brow, confused.

“I haven’t shagged him yet,” Daniel confessed.

“What?!” Raul was more than shocked. “You? A pimp? I mean, how could you leave him untouched this long?” He paused. “Don’t tell me you’ve already fallen for him.”

“What?!” Daniel cried out this time, drawing attentions from all around. “No way I’m gonna fall for him! Not in a million years!”

“Who?” Martin leaned in, wanted to be a part of this tomfoolery.

“That boy.” And Raul didn’t waste a second stymied him. He pointed at the blond boy on the dance floor with his beer bottle. “The boy Danny took to our tattoo shop.”

“Yeah, I saw.” Martin didn’t seem surprised. “What’s with him then?”

“Our Danny hasn’t boinked him yet,” Raul announced.

“What?!” This time four voices blurted out in harmony: Martin’s, Jamie’s, Christian’s and Sotirios’.

“What have you been doing, mate?!”

“You even had a date with him. And you still leave him unfucked?!”

“Are you serious? A real date? Oh man, I used to think that Daniel Agger was a real player. It’s time to change my attitude.”

“Okay, fine. Fine!” Daniel jumped up. “I’ll get him laid by tonight, satisfied?”

“I don’t think you can do that.” Jamie snickered. Daniel quirked up his brow.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He’s incensed.

“A hundred dollar that you couldn’t bone him by tonight.” Jamie smirked. Daniel’s jaw dropped.

“Another hundred dollar that you couldn’t even have him by this week. I’ll give you ‘til Sunday.” Martin smiled. Daniel felt like being humiliated. His other friends chuckled.

“You guys’d better have those bills on tap.” He gritted his teeth then walked up towards the blonde on the floor.

Fernando was with his friends as usual. He smiled upon seeing Daniel approaching.

“Hey,” The Spaniard greeted, looked so good-humored but not drunk, never. Daniel didn’t even greet him back but grabbing his waist with his hand, hauling him close and hissing at the boy’s freckly cheek when his nose was suddenly dove into that sweet skin.

“You’re so hot tonight, baby.”

Fernando was a bit taken aback by that unexpected attack. He tried to push the Dane away but Daniel resisted. Daniel grazed his teeth down the Spaniard’s neck. His hot breaths brushed wildly against Fernando’s soft skin while his other hand slid under the blonde’s shirt blatantly.

But then Fernando snatched his hand, bent it in a twisted angle that almost made the Dane cry out in pain helplessly. The Spaniard spun around and pressed his body against Daniel’s, couldn’t help a smile while slowly releasing Daniel’s wrist.

Daniel was dumbfounded, seeing that Fernando didn’t seem a bit frightened by his encroachment. The Spaniard’s defense was deadly, too, yet he should be scared more or less, at least Daniel was larger than him that if he really intended to assault, the blond boy would be in no way comparable by force.

Instead, Fernando was smiling alluringly at the Dane.

“Why so hurry?” He put his arms around Daniel’s neck, pouting endearingly. Daniel bit down his lower lip, leaned in with a thought to kiss those succulent lips but Fernando instantly turned away so what Daniel’s lips ended up was that sweet freckly cheek once again.

He was upset now. “Stop playing hard to get,” he snarled. “Would you like me to propose to you first then you would let me kiss you?” He gibed. Fernando snickered nonchalantly.

“Be patient, honey.” Then he lunged forward, pecking Daniel cutely on his cheek before slowly pulling back, biting down his lower lip and glancing up shyly at him.

Daniel’s heart skipped a beat.

And he was even more shocked by his own reaction. His heart. Skipped a beat? He even found it racing like crazy right now. What the fuck was happening to him? He’d never been like this: Daniel Agger had never had his heart beating for anyone but himself for the past twenty-five years of life.

But why is it thumping because of the boy in front of him now? Does this mean he had fallen for Fernando like his friends had said for real?

No. Fucking. Way.

  
5.

It was Sunday. Fernando was at the club, as well as Daniel and his co-owner friends. It was the last day of their bet. If he couldn’t bone Fernando tonight, he would lose his 100 dollars. His friends wouldn’t buy lies. He couldn’t hoodwink them with this, they would know.

Daniel approached the Spaniard on the dance floor, just like usual. He greeted the boy and Fernando smiled back at him sweetly. They were used to hanging around with one another with only Daniel’s arm around Fernando’s waist, or simpler, hand in hand, by now. The Dane even got acquainted to the Spaniard’s friends: Xabi, Alvaro, and Pepe, and could actually chat cordially with them like he’s one in their circle already. Daniel looked at Fernando’s endearingly smiling and laughing face while he babbled with his friends and the Dane just couldn’t help smiling, too.

Fuck those 100 dollars then. Who cares?!

  
6.

It didn’t happen quite often. Okay, it had never actually happened at all, that Daniel thought he had fallen for someone.

He couldn’t even believe it himself. This thing wasn’t supposed to happen to him.

But it already had.

Daniel was on the dance floor with Fernando, the Spaniard in his arm. The Dane would give him a warm smile every time Fernando turned around and said something to him. He would say something back if it was necessary, but by and large, he was happy simply having the blond boy in his arm.

Fernando turned around again and Daniel was already having a smile painted on his face, preparing to answer any question at all. But the blonde took him by surprise this time: he leaned forward and kissed the Dane fully on the lips.

Daniel didn’t even know what was happening until Fernando gently broke away.

And now he was simply stunned, standing there dumbstruck with shocked wide eyes.

“What’s wrong with you?” Fernando snickered sheepishly, slinging his arms around the Dane’s neck. “Did I tease you for too long? Don’t you wanna kiss me anymore?” He asked playfully, his freckly cheeks flushed red in coyness. It took Daniel a second to compose then he laughed with a voice that might be of a guy who’s having a happiest day of his life. He tightened his hands around the Spaniard’s waist, gingerly leaned closer and placed his lips on Fernando’s.

The blond boy didn’t dodge this time.

They broke apart and Daniel couldn’t stop smiling like a mad person. He pressed his forehead against the Spaniard’s, their noses brushed against one another’s.

“You’re such a pro, Fernando,” Daniel chuckled. “I don’t know how you do this but I’ll tell you what: by this point, you’ve got me, baby. For real.”

Fernando snickered, bumping his nose into the Dane’s teasingly. “I’m a dragon, remember?” He bit down his lower lip which Daniel thought was so freaking adorable. “I’m fearless and free with power and wisdom. That might be how I catch you with my claws.” He giggled at his own silly words.

“So, are you really a key to my heart lock or just a decoy to your heart trap then?” Daniel chuckled. Where did he get those phrases from? So corny and cheesy, though. “Either way, it doesn’t matter.” He smiled so wide in high spirits. “Please tell me what we’re gonna do now, it’s your game and I don’t really have any experience in this.”

“In what?” Fernando giggled, tightening his arms around the Dane’s neck while smiling cheekily. Daniel laughed, leaning in to kiss the Spaniard on the lips once again.

“In falling in love.”


End file.
